1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new conductive copper oxide ceramics having a cubic structure and processes for producing the ceramics using commercially available and inexpensive materials and firing them at a relatively low temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conductive ceramics have been heretofore widely utilized as an electrode and a heat emiter according to superior stability against corrosion and thermal degradation of ceramics. For example, in chlorine industry, RuO.sub.2 is quite useful material for an electrode, since it consumes less amount of electric power, and has excellent corrosion stability. RuO.sub.2 has been also used as a thermal head of a thermo-transcription printer. Conductive ceramics have also applied to an electrode of various sensors to convert some atmospheric change to an electrical signal.
Furthermore, application of conductive ceramics includes uses of ITO(In-Sn-O system) ceramics for a transparent electrode, PLZT(Pb-La-Zn-Ti system) ceramics for an optical switch and an optical shutter. In considering thermal resistance of ceramics, La-Cr-O system ceramics and La-Co-O system ceramics can be very useful for a heat emiter of a furnace or an electrode of a fuel cell.
As described above, conductive ceramics have been used in various fields of industries. Accordingly, conductive ceramics are desired which can be produced easily and economically using easily obtainable materials.